1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the photography art, and more particularly, to an automatic roll film processor.
2. Background Art
Automatic roll film processors typically are large machines having multiple chemical tanks and drying sections for processing the film. The chemicals in the tanks are continuously monitored, supplemented, heated, and/or cooled by auxiliary equipment. The roll film is transported through the various processing stations by means of paired rollers. Rollers are typically provided throughout to control the film including inside the chemical tanks. Drive means for turning the rollers also extend into the tanks. The drives and rollers are therefore subject to malfunctions caused by the chemicals. When a jam of the film occurs, extensive disassembly of the processors is often required.
Smaller roll film processors are also known in the art; e.g. processors manufactured by Pako and Eastman Kodak corporations which use a film transport module constructed to lift out of the chemical processing section for cleaning and removal of jammed film. Work on the film transport module is therefore easier than on similar transport systems in the larger processors because of the easier access and the ability to wash off the module prior to attempting repairs. However, repairs remain time consuming and difficult because the module retains the roller transport system of the larger processors.